Night
by Smirk
Summary: AU fic. all GW characters, in one house, amidst another war. (RxR!!)
1. Night

Night: part one.  
  
AU, slight yaoi: 3x4 reference, 2xH, 6x9, perhaps slightly OOC.  
  
(A/N: I don't own GW or its characters)  
  
It was a cold night, but Quatre did not shiver. In fact, he thought the chill inviting from the desert nights, contrary to his companions. He looked at them now, his violin bow resting at his side, Duo Maxwell reading a newspaper and Chang Wufei dosing by the open fire.  
  
Quatre tugged at his collar, stifling from the heat, and glanced at the side table. An instrument case lay, as though forgotten. He picked it up gingerly and opened it. The silver, recently polished, glinted in the firelight. He fingered the keys, pieced the instrument together, and blew softly into it, but he knew not how to make a sound. Duo looked up from his paper and smiled weakly.  
  
"I know he's coming back. Lady Une sent a message today saying the war was almost over. He'll play for you again, little one, don't fret." Quatre frowned at his American friend. What did he know about loneliness? Then it came to him, Duo had no family, unlike himself; he had 29 sisters, 28 of which he'd never met. Quatre slowly put the flute away and stood up.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," he sighed. Tugging on his coat, he stepped into the cool air. Now that was more like it. Quatre wandered the streets aimlessly, sighing and humming under his breath. He reached the river and sat down at a bench and began to cry. He did not care as the hot tears made their way down his face. It was fear and longing for Trowa, and for Trowa, Quatre would do anything, even cry.  
  
Trowa Barton, pilot of the Gundam Heavy arms, was Quatre's best friend. Quatre didn't know what he would do without him, lest he did not return form the current war. Also in action was Heero Yuy, Duo's best friend. Quatre knew that Duo was close to Heero, although they may not have been as close as Trowa and himself. Quatre sniffed and stood up; wiping his eyes, and began the slow walk home.  
  
Another set of footsteps added to his own, he turned to find Duo under a nearby lamppost.  
  
"Hey. There's mail for you at home…" he shifted his weight from foot to foot, impatient that it had took Quatre so long to figure out he was behind him. Quatre nodded and sniffed again. Duo shuffled over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What did I say? He'll be back, and so will Heero."  
  
Back at the house, Quatre ran for the mail, hopeful of what it may contain. Duo shouted after him, "Its in your room!" Quatre frowned, puzzled. He burst through the door and looked around, no mail was to be seen. Quatre sat on his bed, disappointed. Trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.  
  
The figure smiled and tossed Quatre an envelope.  
  
"Here's your mail, Quatre." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Irea." He muttered to his sister. "You can go now. I don't know what Duo said to you, but I'm fine." Irea shook her head and left.  
  
Quatre looked at the envelope, it was pretty beat up, but the handwriting told Quatre whom it was from. He tore it open, and it read:  
  
Dearest Quatre,  
  
Hello, finally. Mail takes forever here, doesn't it? Duo said you've been feeling down lately. I might be able to get TDY from this mission. I've no idea what TDY stands for. I think its something to do with military leave, I miss you so much; it's like losing the part of me I talk to. This war is insane. I feel like screaming and my head feels like exploding… the whole place screams psycho-ward. Like I said, its crazy out here. Heero seems to be handling the Zero system well. It's turned so many insane, and he is so calm. Its odd, I never thought he would end up being the strong one. I will be home soon. Soon in the military means a while, but I'll be home. Heero says to not lose faith, and I agree. I promise you I will be home. I promise. I need to come home, I feel like escaping sometimes. We're so young... and so many times we've been faced with death. I have to go. More mission training and briefing, its so boring without Maxwell's jokes, Wufei's snide remarks, and your compassion towards the people around us. I love you, don't forget that.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Trowa  
  
Quatre folded the letter with a sigh. At least Trowa had written, and wasn't dead. 'and he said he loves me, isn't that enough?' he asked himself. Another tear slid down his cheek and Quatre sat down. A knock came at the door. Duo poked his head in.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? Irea left in a hurry… oh Quatre.." Duo sat down next to him. Quatre looked over at Duo's tearstained face and frowned at the fact Duo was crying. 'he never seemed too much of an emotional guy.' Quatre thought. Duo was sobbing by this time.  
  
"Sure, he writes and says he's ok, but I know everything's not ok. It's never ok with him. Heero just never really tells you what's on his mind, you know?" Duo sniffed, "I just wish he would tell me sometimes. Its ok to be afraid…" Quatre breathed a shaky breath and hung his head.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what your feeling. Trowa tells me everything. What he's feeling, what he ate for dinner, the color of his socks.. Everything. I guess we're lucky to share what we have. Guys just don't talk to each other, maybe they should." Duo nodded and wiped his eyes.  
  
A cough came from the doorway and they looked up.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your touchy feely moment, but Lady Une is here." Wufei stated. Duo glared and punched Wufei in the stomach, sending him to the floor.  
  
"Come on, Quatre. The Hermaphrodite needs a 'moment to himself'…." Duo glared at Wufei again and descended the stairs.  
  
Lady Une was standing in a far corner of the living room, examining photographs. In one, the quintet stood on the shore of a lake. 'Ah. The road trip..' she thought. Wufei was looking moodily into space, standing apart from the others; Duo smiling cheesily, Quatre sipping at a thermos, Trowa and Heero, well, Heero was pointing a gun at the camera and Trowa was staring out at the lake. Lady Une shook her head and turned to next one. A fair-haired boy gazed at the camera in a school photograph. It was obviously Quatre, looking about 9 or 10. 'he was so innocent..' she thought to herself. Another photo, obviously professionally done, hung of Trowa and Quatre playing music together. She squinted at the photographer's signature in the corner reading 'Lani Blake', and sighed as she could almost hear the elaborate melody of a flute and violin. Footsteps intruded on her train of thought as Duo and Quatre walked in and sat down.  
  
"Hello, I'm afraid I have bad news…." She murmured, tucking her brown hair behind her ears. Duo hung his head, and Quatre stared at her, preparing for the news.  
  
"You are going to have a lot less room in this house, if that is possible in a 5 story house.. Boys?" A tall, thin figure poked his head in the door. Quatre stood up, tears running from his eyes.  
  
"Trowa… you're home. I thought…." Quatre ran to Trowa and almost knocked him over. Duo smiled and chuckled lightly, but he was still waiting. He leaned over to try to catch sight of the remaining Gundam pilot. He heard a yelp of pain from the hallway and grimaced. Lady Une frowned and left to assist the struggling form. Heero Yuy's body emerged from the dark hall and into the light of the room. He was hurt, badly, but Duo ran to him anyway and helped him to the couch. Heero grimaced in pain.  
  
"Oh Heero..." Duo sighed and gingerly touched the bleeding wound. He frowned in a motherly sort of way and picked Heero up in his arms. "You're getting proper medical treatment this time!" Heero groaned, but allowed himself to be carried to the car and taken to the hospital.  
  
"Are you two content?" Lady Une asked, although she needn't have. Trowa and Quatre were deep in discussion about Christmas, and what decorations were going up.  
  
"No, I refuse to put up that ugly wreath again! Yes, we'll put up the two instrument decorations…" Trowa sighed. Quatre smiled cheesily, and hugged Trowa around the waist. Trowa looked at the blond with a faint smile on his face.  
  
"Its good to be home…" he murmured and kissed the top of Quatre's head. Quatre tilted his head up to look into Trowa's emerald eyes for a second, before burying his head in Trowa's shoulder.  
  
Lady Une stood up; her work here was done.  
  
"Goodbye, boys," she said and exited the house. Trowa glanced up as she left, but made no sound. Quatre was still sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
"Come, little one. Let me see if I still remember where I sleep." Quatre looked up.  
  
"How could you forget?" he asked, smiling mischievously. Trowa stood up and Quatre led him up the four flights of stairs and to the dark room they inhabited. Trowa clicked on the light and sighed contentedly. Quatre climbed onto the large bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Trowa chuckled and stroked his hair.  
  
"Sleep well, love. No one shall harm you while you sleep, for I am here watching over you." Trowa clicked off the light and snuggled next to Quatre to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I can't believe you, Heero Yuy. Why didn't you let Trowa help you? You almost died, when are you going to learn!" Duo scolded. Heero groaned and tried to roll over. Duo's expression softened. "Here," he murmured and helped him onto his back. Heero's Prussian eyes looked up at Duo.  
  
"Did.. Did you call R-Relena?" Heero stuttered. Duo shook his head with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Why would I call Relena?" Heero smiled weakly.  
  
"To tell her my fiancé will be in town…" Duo grinned. He liked it when Lani came to visit. 


	2. Dinner anyone?

Dinner anyone?: Part two  
  
Relena Darlian was fuming. She had gotten a phone call from that irritating Duo Maxwell inquiring if she could do Heero a favor. She was madly in love with Heero, so she decided she would do anything for him. Duo had asked her if she could pick up Heero's fiancé from the airport.  
  
'This is the last time I do anything for you Heero, you good for nothing, lousy, son of a b-'  
  
"Miss Relena Darlian! How nice to see you again!" came a female voice from close by. Relena turned to see a girl with waist length brown hair and dazzling violet eyes standing next to a plastic tree. Relena's eyebrows shot up at the girl's attire. Lani was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top, something Relena would never even think of wearing on the same planet as Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Blake. You look nice…" Relena said, nervously smoothing her ankle length rose colored skirt and white blouse. Lani smiled, but made no comment on Relena's attire, and picked up her bag.  
  
"So do you, as always Miss Relena. Shall we embark? I can't wait to see Heero!" Relena grumbled at the girl's optimism, but led the way to her car anyway.  
  
Lani peered at the houses going by in the wealthy development. She sighed as the five story house came into view. 'Ooh,' she breathed. Lani had only been there once, but remembered its confusing hallways and misleading doors. Relena pulled into the driveway, let her out with her bag and sped away. A brown haired guy peeked through the curtains and disappeared suddenly. The door swung open and Duo came flying down the steps.  
  
"Lani! Come on in! Its been too long." They embraced warmly and entered the house.  
  
"Heero, Lani's here!" Duo shouted. Trowa and Quatre poked their heads out of the living room and scampered down the hall to greet her. Lani stepped inside the house and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ah, home at last!" she exclaimed. She gave Trowa and Quatre each a hug before climbing the stairs to find Heero.  
  
"Heero? Where are you?" she called softly. A door on her right opened a crack and a cold pair of eyes peered out at her. Lani glanced at the door.  
  
"Heero? is that you?" the door slammed shut and Lani jumped in surprise.  
  
"Guess not…" Lani looked at what she could see of the 1st floor, with its doors and never ending turns. Which one could it be? She assumed the door which had just slammed on her belonged to Zechs Merquise, or Milliardo Peacecraft; depending on his mood. The one at the end of the hall belonged to Chang Wufei, as she had discovered, unfortunately, in her last visit. She knew the other two were a bathroom and a linen closet.  
  
After a thorough search, and a peek in the game room, she discovered another door, revealing a flight of stairs. She climbed until she came upon a floor with five doors instead of four. One, she remembered, was a linen closet; one more, was a bathroom; one was a flight of stairs leading to Duo's chilly bedroom, the fourth was a spare room, and the last was the perfect soldier's bedroom.  
  
Lani sighed in relief as her memory kicked in, and she strode along slowly, the wooden floor creaking under her feet. She rapped softly on the last door and waited.  
  
"Hello?" called a voice from within. The door swung open and the dreary face of Heero Yuy lit up as he grabbed Lani around the waist and swung her around.  
  
"Ah! You're here, finally! I've been waiting, did you find your way alright?" Lani raised her eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Of course, who could get lost in a five story house with a basement…."  
  
* * * *  
  
Wufei looked up. "Could someone please pass the rice?" Trowa handed him the bowl and continued eating. The twelve people present tried to make small conversation. Each Gundam pilot had invited a significant other or two for the meal and they were seated appropriately. Trowa had invited his sister Catherine, but of course sat next to Quatre; Zechs had brought his fiancé Noin, and his sister Relena; Duo had invited his girlfriend Hilde, Heero sat next to Lani, and Wufei had requested the presence of Sally, his own fiancé. Zechs cleared his voice quietly and addressed the newest member of the household.  
  
"So Lani, what do you think of Earth?" asked Zechs, in a congenial manner. She smiled.  
  
"Its beautiful, but I do find that it is rather cold. Of course, I am used to the warm climate of L4." Quatre smiled, himself being a former resident of the L4 colony which is a desert.  
  
"I agree, but the temperature here is one which a person can adjust to quite easily. Don't you agree Trowa?" Trowa nodded, and Catherine smiled at the couple. Heero coughed, and glanced at Trowa. Trowa returned the glance with a nonchalant expression on his face.  
  
"Have you forgotten about the cake?" Heero asked. Trowa blinked and smoothed his white shirt. "We have cake? Really? Quatre, help me with the cake." Catherine eyed her brother, trying to discover his true intentions, but Quatre smiled at Trowa, his eyes lit with a mysterious glow.  
  
"Certainly… we'll be back in a minute." They left the table and exited in to the kitchen.  
  
Heero watched them go, and set down his fork.  
  
"Where do they live? Do they live here?" he asked. Duo looked up with an all knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Of course they live here! This is one of the houses Quatre inherited. They live on the fifth floor. You just have to go through my room to get to theirs. What, did you think they just ate here?" Duo laughed. "That's a good one, He-Chan!" Duo slid his arm around Hilde, who snuggled into his shoulder. Heero turned to Lani next to him. She blinked her large violet eyes at him mischievously, leaned over, and kissed him on the nose. Heero blushed a little and concentrated on his peas.  
  
"Aww! Is the stone cold soldier afraid of a little PDA?" teased Sally from across the table. Heero looked up confused.  
  
"PDA? What does the Public Defense Agency have to do with anything?" Sally nearly spit out her mouthful of wine. Wufei chuckled politely, while Duo was being helped up from the floor by Hilde.  
  
"No, no, Heero. PDA as in public display of affection," Sally gently corrected. Heero frowned. "Never mind…" Sally set down her glass and reached for her fork. Just then, Quatre and Trowa returned from the kitchen.  
  
"So where's the cake, boys?" Hilde asked. Trowa blinked, and turned to Quatre.  
  
"Cake? Oh that cake, its fine. It's still sitting on the counter like a good little cake," Quatre commented, taking his seat at the table, and Trowa doing likewise. Duo frowned.  
  
"Trowa, weren't you wearing a white shirt a minute ago?" Trowa looked down at the deep blue shirt he was wearing and blinked. "Yes…" Duo continued. "And Quatre, weren't you wearing a tie?" Quatre glanced at the black tie Trowa was wearing.  
  
"I guess I wasn't Duo. See? Trowa is wearing a blue shirt and has an attractive black tie… you must be mistaken," commented Quatre, absentmindedly buttoning the bottom five buttons on the white shirt he was wearing. Wufei opened his mouth in shock, realizing what had happened. Duo smiled, accepting the fact he couldn't fool the two of them.  
  
"I guess I am mistaken…but yet again, I'm not the one who forgot the cake." Wufei put his head in his hands.  
  
"Duo! Enough, why don't you go get the cake?" Duo stood up, and Hilde moved to join him. "Alone, Duo…" Wufei warned. Hilde sat down and sipped her glass of ice tea, mumbling under her breath. Duo returned with the perfectly vanilla-frosted cake and set it in the middle of the large table.  
  
"That looks delicious. Did one of you bake the cake?" asked Lani. Zechs smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you like the appearance of the cake. I took a culinary course a couple months ago… but I didn't do so well on the baking part. Quatre baked. I decorated." Zechs declared. Quatre nodded and smiled at their co- creation. Duo drooled.  
  
"Who cares what it looks like! Lets eat!" exclaimed the ever hungry American. The table laughed, and Noin stood up to cut the cake, but not before giving Zechs a soft kiss. He smiled at the gesture, and poured himself another glass of wine.  
  
"Quatre, this is a splendid wine. What year is it, do you know?" Quatre picked up the crystal decanter, and peered at the hand-written label on the bottom.  
  
"It's very old. I guess I've been saving it a while, and the label has worn away. I think it says AC195…" Trowa smiled, as Quatre accepted the cake handed to him by Duo.  
  
After the cake had been eaten, the company descended the stairs to the enormous basement. Trowa took his place behind the small bar, and Quatre sat on one of the bar stools. Heero and Lani took the two person sofa, Noin, Zechs, and Relena sat on the three person couch, and Duo, Hilde, Wufei, and Sally seated themselves on the four person settee. After a while of conversation, Duo stood up, and tapped his glass with a pen.  
  
"Excuse me, friends of my saunter through life. I have an important announcement to make. Hilde and I, we're getting married!" Everyone congratulated the happy couple, while they kissed, and a toast was made. Quatre smiled with longing, and Trowa returned the heartbreaking grimace. He leaned over the bar, so that they were close enough that he could whisper in Quatre's ear;  
  
"One day, little one, one day. But that day has yet to come…" Quatre lightly kissed Trowa's cheek, and sat back down on his stool.  
  
Lani watched this conversation between them, and turned to Heero.  
  
"They look so sad, He-san. Why are they whispering?" Heero frowned, and inconspicuously slid his arm around her.  
  
"They know its still not legal on earth to get married." Lani smiled, admiring their fortitude.  
  
"Heero-koi, we still haven't set a date for our own wedding…" she looked at him meaningfully. Heero stared into space for a moment.  
  
"Well, when would you like? Is six weeks good to plan everything?" Lani's eyes shone, and she smiled excitedly. "I think I could pull it off, for only the most important moment in my life, but can you?" she questioned. Heero nodded slowly. The words 'commitment for eternity' ran through his mind, and he glanced at the woman next to him. Was this the person he wanted to spend the rest of his years with? His mind flashed back and he saw a 15 year old blonde with large blue eyes. 'Relena…' he thought. 'I never did love her…so why am I thinking about her now?' he shuddered at the thought and pulled Lani a little closer. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he played with a strand of her waist length hair. "Heero, what are you thinking?" Heero smiled.  
  
"Just about how annoying Relena Darlian is…" Lani chuckled.  
  
"Is it true that she used stalk you? I mean, even at the age of 15, it's kind of pathetic…" Heero nodded and twirled another long strand of her hair between his fingers. His hand found hers and they twined their fingers together. Lani looked up, smiled, and closed her eyes contentedly. "I love you Heero Yuy and don't you forget that…" she murmured.  
  
"I love you, Lani Blake, and how could I forget with you reminding me so often? Also, I have this.." He replied, fingering his silver engagement ring. Lani glanced at her matching ring, and sighed. "They really are perfect, Heero. Indescribably perfect…." He kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"And what could be better than that?" 


	3. Morning

Morning: part 3  
  
A bird hit the widow with a loud smack, waking Duo up. "Damn bird…" the great destroyer muttered. He yawned and swung his legs to the floor. Glancing back at his bed, he smiled at the sleeping occupant. Her blue hair strewn across her face, Hilde turned over and began to snore lightly. Duo grabbed his comb and started to rake it through his chestnut mane. The sound of footsteps startled Duo, as he realized he was dressed in the 'Emperors New Clothes'.  
  
"Yikes, if anyone sees me like this, I'm screwed." Duo frantically covered himself and picked up his electric toothbrush.  
  
"Going for the Lady Godiva look, Duo?" asked an amused voice. Duo turned to see Quatre snickering in the doorway.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny. I'd like to see you pull it off." Quatre, sporting his red bunny rabbit pajamas, shrugged and continued the remaining three flights of stairs down to breakfast.  
  
"What are you making?" Heero asked impatiently. Lani sighed.  
  
"I told you it was a surprise. You're just going to have to wait." Heero whined like a three year old.  
  
"But I don't want to wait. I want to eat now!" Lani mimicked his pout.  
  
"And I want an oumpaloumpa..." Heero raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms over his chest in a sulk. Lani set the plate down on the table. "Happy, oh impatient one?" Heero sat down and stared at what was before him.  
  
"Why do I have a pancake in the shape of the Wing Zero custom?" Lani shrugged.  
  
"I thought it was cute. But if you don't want it…." Lani made a movement to take the plate away, but Heero jabbed her with his fork. Lani rubbed her hand, and stared at Heero accusingly.  
  
"I wouldn't try that again." Came the cold reply.  
  
"Can I have one in the shape of Sandrock?!" Quatre exclaimed excitedly. Lani smiled and nodded.  
  
"At least my artistic talent is appreciated by someone." Heero grunted and returned to eating.  
  
Quatre hovered over Lani's shoulder excitedly, trying to get a glimpse of the pancake.  
  
"Sit, Quatre. It'll be done in a minute!" Quatre sighed and seated himself next to Heero, who munched his own breakfast quietly. Lani set the plate down in front of him, along with a mug of tea. Quatre smiled appreciatively and proceeded to pour syrup over the perfectly made Sandrock.  
  
"Slow down! You're going to choke, Quatre," commented Trowa from the doorway. Quatre coughed, as Heero pounded him on the back to dislodge the over-sized piece of 'Gundanium' from Quatre's throat. Trowa sat next to Quatre and pulled a mug of coffee over the counter. 


End file.
